To bring a family back together
by XxXGreeneyesxXx
Summary: Sequal to my love for you. Charlie and Blake are now 3 Alice and Jasper are seperated. Edward and Bella are married and Brice and Nikki left with just a note. Will death bring a family back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I wanted to thank everyone and here is the sequal! Yeah! So I will say this once I don't own anything. Thank you again and read on!**

* * *

It had been a long two years since I had seen my friends and family. Two years since my graduation and three years since my wedding. After the twins birth on my birthday Edward asked my hand in marriage. Over three years since the twin's birth. And now I lay in a bed crying my eyes out.

After the wedding we moved into a new house to start our new lives. We finished school but after moved away towards the south. North Carolina to be exact. It was far away from our family but they had moved away anyways.

Emmett and Rosalie after our wedding moved down to California presently. I knew from a letter I got a few years ago that they had gotten married on a spring of events in Vegas. And now were living happily or so their letter said from years ago.

I found out that Jasper and Alice had gone separated after Alice started her own fashion line and moved to Paris. While Jasper had already written three New York bestsellers.

A year after his graduation Brice and Nikki moved away. How I found out was by a letter in a mail after a week of thinking they were on vacation. I did know from an email that they had a daughter Brooke. But everything else in the letter was saying that they were fine.

So now back to why I was laying in a bed crying. I had found out nine months ago that I was pregnant. We were all excited happy to have another trouble to deal with but that was in till a few days ago.

_I had been having pains when I realized what it was. _

_"EDWARD!" I yelled suddenly. Doing the breathings I remembered from the twins' birth. _

_"Bella what's the matter?" Edward asked running in. _

_"Get the twins to Nancy's." Nancy lived next door. And loved our kids. Always wanting to spend with them. _

_"You're…you're…."_

_"In labor yes Edward I figured that out now go!" I yelled. He smiled that lopsided smile running out. I slowly got up and walked to the car where my bag was. _

_7 hours of labor later_

_I sat there crying at what the doctor had just told me. The baby was still born. My baby, _my_ baby was still born. I cried all day. And all night. And was still crying when I got home. _

"Bella." Edward said knocking on the door. I looked up to see the same pain I had in my eyes was in his. He was going threw his too.

I opened my arms and he sighed happy that I was letting him in. He instantly hugged me and made me fell slightly better.

"Bella we'll have more. Ok. Just like we planned." I nodded as I dug my head into his shoulder.

"Edward…the box." I said going back three long changing years. While moving we just thought to wait. Better than to open it only months after being written. I slowly got up still sore and turned on my laptop.

I logged on to Jasper's homepage. I had of course read all of his books in record time. I got to the page where I could contact Jasper. But I knew I would be put throw several machines before I got Jasper. So I spent 4 hours on the phone in till I finally got him.

"Jasper Hale how may I help you?"

"Hello Jasper Hale this is your best friend's sister/sister-in-law/friend/ex girlfriend's best friend/mother to your goddaughter. How are you?" I said in the best reporter voice I had.

"Isabella Marie Cullen finally calling me what do I owe such a pleasure too?"

"Me calling you?! ME?! Phones work both ways! God I've been waiting 2 years to hear from you and that's what you say! You talk to him I can't." I handed the phone to Edward and walked out of the room. I could hear Edward swear as he made plans with Jasper. So I called the one person I still talked to. Alice.

It wasn't that I talked to Alice a lot. But she did know that I was pregnant. Crap! I forgot to call her.

"AC fashions how may I help you?" Her voice said as I heard the typing on the keyboard.

"Alice it's Bella." I said tears already falling.

"BELLA! How's my nephew!" More and more tears fell down my face.

"Alice he…he…he." I collapsed to the floor crying. I banged on the floor with more and more tears falling.

"Bella please you're scaring me." Alice said pleading into the phone.

"Bella?" Edward asked walking in. He picked me up and held me in his arms.

"Who are you talking to BELLA!?" Alice yelled into the phone.

"Alice he didn't…make…it." I said before crying again. "I'm a horrible mother!" I screamed as I cried some more.

"He didn't?" Alice asked her voice small and full of concern.

"Come back Alice please. Come back." I said hugging Edward tight.

"I'll be there as soon as I can I promise Bella. God I promise." I hung up and more set of tears fell.

"Can you go to the twins and say goodnight for me?" Edward nodded as I got up. I grabbed the phone and dialed some numbers until in finally got somewhere.

"Owen stop eating paste! Sorry how may I help you?" Emmett answered.

"Well I would like to talk to my brother-in-law but he seems to be busy." I said laughing softly.

"Bella is that you? Girl it's been to long!" Emmett yelled. I laughed again. Sometimes Emmett could be a girl.

"Em…um can you come here?" I asked my voice becoming small again.

"Why Bella is some hurt? Is something wrong?" He asked in a panic.

"I'll tell you when you get here. But please Em come." Tears fell down my face. I heard tapping and then a ping.

"Done. We'll be there in a few hours." He promised he gave me the info for where to pick him up.

"Bye Em." I hung up and whipped my eyes.

I sat in bed for a few minutes in silence before I heard a scream. I quickly ran down the stairs. And out the door. I looked at the road to see Edward on the road not moving and our neighbor Nancy with a hand over her mouth.

I ran towards Edward. He still had a pulse. "Nancy call an ambulance!" She nodded running off. Edward was covered in blood.

"Come on Edward! Don't you dare leave me now!" I yelled at him brushing his soaking hair out of the way.

"They're on their way." Nancy said running back out.

"What the hell happened?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"He was leaving crossing the road. And I heard the screech of tires and I ran out here to see E-e-e-dward like this and the car speeding off. I got the license plate though." She held up her hand to show the shaky numbers. "I wrote it down so not to forget." She said before crying again. Tears were clouding my vision.

The ambulance took Edward and I to the hospital. But I had to wait as the rushed Edward away.


	2. Meeting up with new and old people

I cried the whole time I waited in the waiting room. When I looked at the clock I saw that I had to go get Rosalie and Emmett. I called Nancy and her and her husband dropped off my van while Victor stayed there.

I cried even harder when I saw Emmett Rosalie and a five year old get off and walked towards me.

While we were hugging we heard two coughs and turned around to see Jasper and Alice standing there.

"How did you two come together?" Emmett asked pointing his finger and Alice and Jasper.

"My flight stopped in New York where Jasper entered." Alice told us. She looked at me and hugged me. "Where's Edward?" I burst into tears and shook my head.

"Let's get your stuff." I said for the first time. We all pilled into my van. I drove in silence towards the hospital. I cried harder as I pulled into the hospital getting out.

"Why are we going into the hospital?" Emmett asked. I just keep crying.

"BELLA!" Victor yelled running towards me. "They had to do emergency surgery." I fell to the ground crying.

"NO!" I yelled holding my head in my hands. "He can't die! He just can't!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Jasper yelled angered.

"Get Brice." I said before walking away. I walked around the hospital. Just thinking about things.

I remembered when I told Edward about Brandon.

I stared at the dinner I had made. Edward was supposed to be home hours ago. I was starting to get very mad.

Suddenly Edward walked in out of breath. "Sorry couch made us stay after." I nodded he looked at the food and candles.

"Where are the kids?" He asked kissing my cheek.

"Nancy's." I answered sipping my water. 

"You're mad…madder than mad." He said sitting across from me. I shook my head. 

"No I passed madder than mad about an hour ago." I told him he frowned. 

"Why are you so mad? And why are you so dressed up?" He asked taking in my dress. 

"Because I'm pregnant!" I screamed slamming my chair down and I walked away. 

A few minutes later Edward followed me outside sitting on the swing next to me. 

"We're having a baby?"

"No a monkey." I said sarcastic. "If we're havin' this baby you need to stop being an ass and always coming home late." He nodded taking me into his arms. 

"I'm always going to be home." He promised. 

When I finally got back I saw Emmett, and Jasper holding the crying girls. I guess Victor told them.

"Is that what you wanted us here for?" I shook my head and sat down in the chair.

"Bella I just heard!" My nurse friend who worked here. And was there when I delivered. "How is he doing?"

"They don't know anything." I replied playing with my hands.

"How are you? How did the kids take it?" She asked. I gulped of course we forgot someone.

"We didn't get a chance to tell them yet. It's been really hard at home…you know with everything." I whipped my tears away.

"Bella I know you don't want to hear this but you're young you are bound to have more kids. You and Edward will have tons of kids."

"No thanks." I replied with a slight laugh. I whipped my eyes once again.

"MOMA!" I heard yelled. I looked up to see Blake and Charlie in the doorway. They ran towards me and jumped into my arms.

Charlie still had my brown eyes but it seemed that his brown hair that he was born with had fallen out and a few months later a bush of blonde was there.

Blake still had Brice's blue eyes and also had blonde hair. Her eyes were filled with tears and sadness.

"Hey sweets what's wrong?" I asked her whipping the tears away.

"Mrs. Nancy said that Brandon won't be coming home anymore." She said hugging me. For a three year old her and her brother could talk great!

"I know baby but Brandon is happy in heaven and he is looking down at you right now. Remember how I told you about Grandpa Charlie was in heaven well he's looking after Brandon for us. Think of them as your angels." She nodded and hugged me again.

"Momma you is that?" Ok so maybe they weren't perfect but close!

"Well I'm your Uncle Emmett. And that's your Aunt Rose and your cousin Owen." Emmett said pointing out people.

"Mister it's not nice to point." Charlie said shaking his head. I laughed but stopped when I heard the doctor asked for anyone for Edward.

I jumped up tell him that I was his wife.

"Edward is in stable condition. We operated to stop the internal bleeding. But he's back in recovery. He's lucky that you were there or else he would have died."

"What else is wrong?" I demanded of the doctor.

"His leg is pretty badly broken. As is around three of his rips. But that's the extent of his injuries. Right now he's unconscious. If he doesn't wake up soon I'm afraid that he'll slip into a coma." Jasper hugged me.

"Can I see him?" I asked more tears falling.

"Yes but only for ten minutes." I nodded following the doctor.

Edward was attached to tubes and wires. He was wrapped in gaze and his eyes were shut.

"Oh Edward." I cried hugging his limp body.

"Come on baby you're going to make it. You have to make it baby."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen you need to leave now." The doctor said. I nodded walking out.

"Get in the car." I told them as I drove everyone home.

"Momma are you ok?" Blake asked me. I nodded. She was in Emmett's lap and Charlie was in Jasper's.

I got out of the car and walked to the back of the car. I grabbed their bags and walked inside.

"Blake Charlie take Owen to your room." They nodded running off. "Call Esme and Carlisle. Is Brice on his way?" They nodded. "Here follow me." We walked down the hall. "Rosalie Emmett your room." We walked a little farther. "Jasper Alice you'll have to share or one of you can take the couch."

"I think we'll do fine." Jasper said smiling at Alice.

"That's the bathroom. The twin's room. My room. Library. N-n-n-ursery." I fell to the ground crying.

"Bells why do you have a nursery?" Jasper asked.

"Because I was pregnant." I said getting up. "He was still born." I locked the door and turned to them. "The beach is threw the door we came through go down and down the beach. Dinner will be a little later. Go rest I bet you're tried. I'll take care of Owen." I walked away and walked into the twins' room.

"Guys how about we color pictures for Daddy? Owen he would be your uncle Edward." They nodded and started coloring.

"What do you mean that she lost her son?" I heard Emmett ask. I got up and walked and listened to them argue.

I heard a honk from outside. I got up and walked down stairs to see a cab in our drive way.

"BELLA!" Nikki yelled but I backed up.

"Bella?" Brice asked helping a little girl out I guessed was Brooke.

"It's Isabella." I said before walking inside. Tears quickly fell as I ran over to the sink.

I dunked my head into the water. I pulled it out getting water everywhere.

"Bella what's the matter?" Brice asked walking in. "What did we do to you?" I pulled open a drawer pulling a note out.

"This is what you did! Alice you got a handle on the twins' right?" She nodded. I walked out but stopped at the road.

There were police and a tape everywhere. I was glad I went the other way.

"Bella." I turned to see Jasper standing there.

"Just leave me alone ok. Go write a book or something."

"What happened to you?" I slapped him.

"Don't you dare blame me! I turned into this because of you!" I got into my car not the van and drove off.

I asked the doctors if I could stay in the waiting room in till visiting hours. They told me yes. I sat in the vial chairs with my knees to my chest.

"Bella?" I turned to see Quil?

"Quil?" I asked looking up and down the man.

"Bella I haven't seen you since your graduation!" Quil yelled hugging me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I moved her a year ago. Emily and Sam are here too. She's giving birth really." I nodded tears falling. "What are you doing here?"

"Edward's here." I mumbled softly.

"Why is he an intern?" I groaned why couldn't he get the hint!?

"Mrs. Cullen you can go see him. They say that talking helps him wake up." I nodded walking away from Edward.

I stayed there all day talking to Edward. The rest of the Cullens stopped by but left again.

"Mrs. Cullen we're going to move him to a more comfortable room." I nodded as they moved Edward down the hall. "You can stay with him." I nodded and grabbed Edward's hand again.

"God what was that song you use to sing to me. God we were so absented with the Beatles. Oh yeah, I want to hold your hand. God I haven't heard that song in forever."

"Bella are you here?" Quil asked sticking his head in.

"What happened?" He asked walking over to me.

"Car hit him." I said brushing Edward's hair back again.

"Sam and Emily want to see you." I nodded getting up.

We walked to the maternity ward. Quil knocked.

"Come in." We walked in. I saw my old friends sitting on a bed holding a pink blanket.

"Bella we would like you to meet Isabella Leah Uley." Emily told me.

"Why did you…name her after me?" Sam, Emily and I had never been great friends.

"Because you showed us something Bella. You showed us that you can have a baby in high school finish high school and still be the same person! Not many can do that." Tears fell down my face.

"Got any tips on parenting?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"Ok so when she starts to walk you get this thing and it's a camera and a baby monitor and you can see where she is. I put one in the kitchen since my kids find it fun to hide in the cabinets." They laughed. "Hey guys I have to go home I don't want to think about what has happened to my house." They smiled. I kissed little Isabella's forehead and hugged them and walked out.

I pulled into the driveway as I got our Blake and Charlie ran over.

"MOMMA! Where did you go?" Blake asked looking up at me. I hugged them. "Did you go get Brandon?"

"Guys I need to tell you something. Let's go inside." We walked inside. I ignored everyone and sat the twins at the table.

"Guys remember when I told you about Grandpa Charlie and how God wanted him so much that he took him to heaven?" They nodded. "Well that's what happened to Brandon. He was so beautiful that he wasn't meant for this earth." Tears fell down my face.

"Ok Momma!" They said before running off.

"Bella I'm…" I stopped Brice.

"It's not worth it." I said as I walked towards my room. I grabbed my bag. I stuffed pictures, CD's and clothes into the bag before walking back towards the living room. The whole group sat in there talking.

"Why did you leave any ways?" Alice asked Brice and Nikki.

"I was pregnant." Nikki said.

"We didn't want to bother Bella with our crazy lives." Brice said. I almost laughed.

"She would have wanted to be there. I mean do you not know her at all?" Emmett asked.

"It was the best choice at the time."

"It wasn't for Bells." Jasper said getting up. He walked towards me and hugged me. How did he know I was there?

"Floor squeaks." He said. Wow he's still good.

"Here" I got up and walked towards the piano. I got on my knees and pulled the box out.

"Keep it safe." I told Jasper.

"What's with you and keeping things under the floor boards?" Rosalie asked with a laugh.

"Good place to hide things." I said before picking my bag up.

"Bella…" Nikki said trying to hug me. But I pushed her away.

"I heard why you moved and in all my years I've never heard anything so stupid! Some would think of sharing that time with loved ones seeing as sometimes things go wrong! Ever think that maybe I needed you?! That I needed all of you!? Here…" I wrote down directions. "Go here and the second row third one from the left. Look at the name."


	3. BrandonAllie

**Ok people a few things to say firstly don't diss the beta because she rocks! She's the best I could ask for and I wouldn't want anyone else. So Vampireegirl you rock!**

**Now onto lighter terms check out the poll on my page! And since I fell I'm not getting enough rewiews I'm waiting till at least 30 more before I update.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

**Brice's pov**

We watched as Bella walked out of the door before rounding up all the kids and put them into Bella's van in the driveway. Alice who had been here before drove through the town.

When she pulled into the graveyard all our eyes grew large. We got out and followed her directions. First row…second row…one…two…three.

"Brandon Jasper Emmett Cullen 3-12-09-3-12-09 His life was short but he will never be forgotten.

Wonderful son

Brother

Nephew

Godson

And baby" Alice said

"Godson? Whose godson was he?" Emmett asked. I looked towards the twins.

"Uncle Bri, that's my brother right?" Blake asked me before pointing to the grave.

"Yea, honey it is."

"Did you know that Mommy use to say your name when she slept?. She would cry saying you don't love her. Is that true? You don't love us?"

"Why would you think that, sweetie?" Is that what Bella really thought?

"'Cause Mommy always cries when she sleeps. Says no one loves her."

**Alice's Pov**

I stared at Blake and Brice talking. I remember the good days when Bella would laugh Edward would smile. When Edward would hold the twins as babies, Bella would secretly watch him with a smile. She felt proud when he would tell people that those were his children. She hoped that Brandon was a girl she was going to name her Allie Nicole. After all of us.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper asked as we walked towards the van.

"Allie." I answered as I fiddled with me hands.

"Who?" My brother asked.

"Allie Nicole is what they were going to name Brandon if he was a girl. The beginning of my name with the end of Rose's."

"Even after we left she still wanted to name the baby after me?" Rose and Nikki in unison.

"She loved us more than any of us knew." Emmett said as we drove off.

"What do you mean, hon?" Rosalie asked as she handed Owen a juice box.

"When she looks at us…you use to be able…to see the love. Now she's…just empty." Brice and I nodded also seeing the emptiness. "I just want to see that light in her eyes again." Emmett pulled into a diner and we all got out.

"I think I'm going to stop by the hospital." Brice said. We all turned and looked at him confused. "I need to become her brother again and not that guy. I could see the pain in her voice. In her eyes. She was conflicted about what to do. She wanted to run to me I could see it. But she also wanted to slap me. I want to hold her in my arms again like I use to be the protective brother." He got up kissing Nikki and Brooke's little head.

"Wait Brice!" I yelled running after him. He turned to look at me. "She is going to be…hesitant…at first…but she wants you. Ever birthday she would hold your picture while talking to the kids about you. Then she went and bought all of you gifts. Every birthday, Christmas, Easter along with every other holiday." He nodded in thanks.

"Thanks Alice." I knew he had a secret but I wouldn't push him I knew so much about Brice that if you'll push him, he'll run.

"Hey Brice." He turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you're secret is tell Bella. Like old times when you two told all your secrets."

"How do you know I have a secret? Oh…damn."

"Brice it's me." He nodded before getting into a cab.

**Bella's pov**

I stared at Edward and I rubbed his hand with my thumb like I used to. I was light headed from not eating in like…6 days. Wow huh didn't think it was that long.

"Bella." I heard from behind me. I looked to see Brice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked before turning back to Edward.

"I came to help…stay by your side. I don't know." He took the chair next to me and picked up my bag. He pulled out _Withering Heights._

"Hey, I got that new version for Christmas two years ago." I told him.

"Why don't you have like 6 of them?" I giggled a little. Did I just giggle? Wow I'm crazy.

"Right after graduation when we were moving he would groan on and on about how many books I had and why I need 3 copies of that same book. So I told him that I needed one for at home. One for the car that I keep in the compartment. And one for my purse. Well soon after he started football I seemed to visit the hospital more, and I joked that I would need one for there. So Christmas came and the twins had this horrid cold and Edward had a game and he had gotten really hurt. So I rush down here the twins' car seats in my arms hair everywhere from not sleeping in days and I come to see Edward sitting in this bed holding that book. He said that one of his fans was so crazed that he asked that

she go and buy a copy. So whenever I came to the hospital even while pregnant I kept that book with me. My collection has grown so that I have one book in each car. One in the library at the house, one in a beach bag, one in the bedroom, one for my purse and then that copy." She got up and took three pages of scribbles out and taped them to the wall. "Owen and the twins' pictures." She said answering my unasked question.

"How has married life been going?" I asked still reading. I may not seem smart but I'm a softy for a classic.

"It was…hard. He was almost never home with games and stuff but still the kids adored him. But the time they were two they never wanted to leave his side and they didn't…I was jealous of him. And I hated that. I hated that with every fiber of my soul that I was jealous of my own husband! But the kids went to him to share their drawings, their sand pies, their new toys, their cuts and scrapes. Things mothers should get to do I didn't get. I don't get to kiss my kids knee if Edward's around I'm always a second choice to them and to everyone else. I've always been second best to you, third best to the girls, fourth best to you guys fifth if you count _Tanya_." I sneered her name. "I've never been number one at anything." I dropped my head into my hands and cried.

"Oh, Bells. Tanya has been gone for like…13 years and yet you are still mad at her?" He asked taking me into his arms. He sat down, pulling me in his lap.

"She took away Edward once. Nothing saying she can't and won't again." I muttered and dug my head into his chest.

"Bella, you were like 6."

"So?" I asked before looking back at Edward. "I'm never good enough. I hoped that I was a good mom. But slowly the kids turned to Edward and I had hoped that Brandon was a girl so I could teach her how to hate shopping, and a love of the classics, how to love Edward and everyone else around."

"Bella, you're wrong." I heard my head snapped up from the tile I was looking at to the bed. I saw Edward's eyes were closed but his mouth was open.

"You are the best party planner." I laughed remembering Brice's party and Edward's birthday. "The best surprise giver." The day I came back, both of their birthdays. "And best wife I could hope for."

"But I'm not, Edward. I should have saved you. Brandon. The twins…"

"They came to me before Brandon was born…" He started coughing and I rubbed his chest. "They wanted to go make you a teddy bear. One just for you."

"Ok?"

"They are going to be giving it to you for Mother's day with other gifts."

"Oh." I went to whip my tears away. "Edward…"

"Yeah, baby?"

"When you're healed, can we get a new Withering Heights?" I asked, laughing. He chuckled a little before gasping in pain. His eyes shot open and I kissed him. "Oh yeah you remember my long lost brother?" Brice laughed and brought me closer to his chest. I hugged his neck.

"Oh yes I seem to remember you telling me that you had a brother. What was his name? Rice? Dice? Lice? Yeah that was in Lice." I broke out laughing at him.

"Hey, Bells, how about when Edward gets out of this jail we open our letters." Brice said as we walked out of the hospital.

"I would like that." I got into my car with him next to me. I drove towards the house.

"Hey, Bella." I looked over at my brother to see he had tears in his eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked going into what Edward called mommy mode.

"When we left it wasn't only because of Brooke." I nodded pulling over so I could look at him. "I had found out that…

**Ok so that is the end of this chapter in the lives of Owen, Blake, Charlie, Brooke, Rosalie, Emmett, Nikki, Brice, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella with a few other people. Remember not updating till 30 more. And tell me what Brice should say. And check the poll!**


	4. Dancing in the kitchen

**I don't own any of the songs that come up in this chapter. Review and check out my poll.**

**EMC**

* * *

I stared at Brice had he just said what I think he did?

_"I have cancer."_ His voice was screaming in my mind. It was like the echoes wouldn't stop not even if I tried.

"You…what…no! You can't! Please no!" I screamed as angry tears fell down my face. I noticed for the first time that he was different. His hair was a different shade of blonde then normal his arms looked weak as did his face. "No! Please no!" I turned the key and angrily drove towards the house ignoring Brice's pleas to stop. I jumped out of the car and fell to the ground. I heard the door slam open as everyone ran over.

"Aunty Bee?" The little voice of Brooke. I looked up and her. She ran with her little feet over to me. She hugged me. "No cry." She kissed my cheek with her sticky lips. "Pwease no cry."

"Oh Brookie." I hugged her.

"I wove you."

"Oh girly I love you too." I placed her on the ground as I got up not looking at my friends as I walked to the house and into where the piano sat. I had become very good at playing it over the years as Edward taught me and then I had gotten a personal teacher when the twins started preschool. I sat down and started playing a song I came up with.

**Cinderella's on her bedroom floor**

**She's got a**

**Crush on the guy at the liquor store**

**Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore**

**And she forgets why she came here**

**Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood**

**For shame she says**

**None for you dear prince, i'm tired today**

**I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep me from dreaming**

**Cause i don't care for you fairytales**

**You're so worried bout the maiden though you know**

**She's only waiting on the next best thing**

**Snow White is doing dishes again cause**

**What else can you do**

**With seven itty-bitty men?**

**Sends them to bed and calls up a friend**

**Says will you meet me at midnight?**

**The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair says**

**Would have cut it myself if i knew men could climb hair**

**I'll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the windows**

**Cause i don't care for you fairytales**

**You're so worried bout the maiden though you know**

**She's only waiting on the next best thing**

**Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom**

**Man made up a story said that i should believe him**

**Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight**

**But i don't want the next best thing**

**So i sing and hold my head down and i break these walls round me**

**Can't take no more of your fairytale love**

**Cause i don't care for you fairytales**

**You're so worried bout the maiden though you know**

**She's only waiting on the next best thing**

**I don't care**

**I don't care**

**Worry bout the maiden though you know**

**She's only waiting spent the whole life being graded on the sanctity of patience and a dumb**

**Appreciation**

**But the story needs some mending and a better happy ending**

**Cause i don't want the next best thing**

**No no i don't want the next best thing**

I had come up with it when Edward was again away. I sat there running my fingers across the keys tears still falling.

**There'll be girls across the nation**

**That will eat this up babe**

**I know that it's your soul but could you bottle it up and**

**Get down to the heart of it,**

**No it's my heart you're shit out of your luck**

**Don't make me tell you again my love love love love.**

**Love love love love.**

**I am aiming to be somebody this somebody trusts**

**With her delicate soul**

**I don't claim to know much except soon as you start**

**To make room for the parts**

**That aren't you it gets harder to bloom in a garden of**

**Love love love love**

**Love Love love love**

**Only thing I ever could need, only one good thing**

**Worth trying to be and it's**

**Love**

**Love**

**Love**

**Love**

**I do it for Love**

**Love**

**Love**

**Love**

**We can understand the sentiment you're saying to us**

**Oh,**

**But sensible sells so could you kindly shut up**

**And get started**

**At keeping your part of the bargain aw please**

**Little darlin'**

**You're killing me sweetly with love love love love**

**Love love love love**

**Only thing I ever could need only one good thing**

**Worth trying to be**

**Love**

**Love**

**Love**

**Love**

**I do it for Love**

**Love**

**Love**

**Love**

**Started as a flicker meant to be a flame**

**Skin has gotten thicker but it burns the same**

**Still a baby in a cradle got to take my first fall**

**Baby's getting next to nowhere with her back**

**Against the wall.**

**You meant to make me happy make me sad.**

**Want to make it better better so bad.**

**But save your resolutions for your never new year**

**There is only one solution I can see here.**

**Love you're all I ever could need only one good thing**

**Worth trying to be and it's**

**Love**

**Love**

**Love**

**Love**

**I do it for love, love, love, love**

**Oh, only gonna get get what you give away,**

**So give love, love**

**Only gonna get get what you give away**

**Love.**

This song I just kind of came up with one day. I don't know I liked it though. I pulled out a paper my new song. I hadn't really played it all I knew was that I needed two other people to sing with me. (**Bella**, _**Jasper**_, Brice)

_**You thought we'd be fine**_

_**all these years gone by**_

_**now your askin me to listen**_

_**well then tell me bout everything**_

_**no lies we're loosin time**_

**Cause this is a battle**

**and its your final last call**

**it was a trial, you made a mistake, we know**

**but why arent you sorry, why arent you sorry, why?**

**this can be better, you used to be happy, try!**

**ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

You've got them on your side

and they won't change their minds

now it's over

and im feelin like we've missed out on everything

i just hope its worth the fight

**Cause this is a battle**

**and its your final last call (Why'd you have to let it go)**

**it was a trial, you made a mistake, we know (cant you see you hurt me soo)**

**but why arent you sorry, why arent you sorry, why?**

**things could be better, you can be happy, try!**

**ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Cause this is a battle**

**and its your final last call...**

**it was a trial, you made a mistake, we know(cant you see you hurt me so)**

**but why arent you sorry, why arent you sorry, why?**

**this can be better, we can be happy, try!**

**ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**this is a battle**

**this is a battle**

**ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**this your final last call**

**ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**this is a battle**

**this is a battle**

**ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**and its your final last call**

**This is a battle and its your final last call**

The group looked at me and I shrugged tears falling faster and faster. _**(Ok since I know most don't read AN's I thought I would but it here in the middle of the story in hopes that you would read it. Thanks for all the reviews but as I said before I'm getting made that a story with fewer chapters then this gets tons more reviews in a shorter period than I've had this up. So I'm going to stop updating in till I go past at least 15 reviews per chapter. Going for all my stories. Deal with it how you may but it's just sad. Now on to a lighter topic check out my poll and give me suggestions on ideas for stories always up for writing a new story. And I've decide that I want my story to be uber long. So that when I click on the length tab on the twilight page and click on one of the higher numbers my story will show up. Stupid I know but hey I think I can do it. Do you?) **_I got up from the bench and walked over to the ringing phone.

"Hello?" I answered sniffling.

_"Bella what's the matter?" _Edward asked frantic as I answered.

"Nothing Edward. You should be resting mister." I tried to sound chipper and happy and trying to cover up my tears but it was Edward he could tell I was sad from a hundred miles away. He always could and I was sure he would always be able to.

_"I couldn't sleep now explain to me why my wife is cry for me. And in simple to terms my head hurts."_

"Edward please I don't want to talk about it. Maybe if I don't talk about it, it will go away. I can hope right?"

_"No love you can't hold things in. I know you, you'll spend hours upon hours thinking and trying to keep it in before you blow up in someone's face but if you talk about it, it will be easier."_ I sighed why did he always have to be right? _"Yeah see you know I'm right."_

"Edward please I'm scared." I whimpered. Brice and Jasper tried to walk over to me but I backed up.

_"Honey of what?"_

"Not being together as a family anymore. Of not having a husband. Of taking care of two kids without a father. Of not having more kids. Of Jasper and Alice getting married and moving away. Of Owen, Emmett and Rosalie all moving back to California. Of my brother…d-d-dying." I broke down crying. "He can't Edward! He just can't! First Charlie they can't take him too!" I screamed in pure horror. Jasper lifted me off the spot on the floor that I seemed to crawl to. "He's my older brother he can't die!" I flung my legs until Jasper accidently dropped me. "Ow." I mumbled rubbing my head but not caring through my tears. "I'm scared that I'm going to end up alone without a family."

_"Bella…you need to do something for me ok?"_ I nodded not realizing that Edward couldn't in fact see me. _"Tomorrow bring the car and come pick me up. Have Nancy watch the kids all of them if she could or just the older ones Brooke should sleep. But tonight you are going to sleep with the twins in our bed like when they we're scared ok?"_

"Ok." My voice held all the emotions flowing through my body at them time. From sadness, anger, guilt, hurt, pain, and love.

_"And love…I'm never leaving."_ Then I heard the dial tone next. I sighed and rubbed my now very sore head.

"Thanks for dropping me." I said with sarcasm towards Jasper. He smiled a very fake but yet filled with humor smile.

"Any time Bells any time." He looked away from and to Alice who was now crying into her brother's shoulder.

"Why don't you go hug her already? Geez I thought I taught you better than that. Man am I going to have to beat you again?" He shook his head and walked over to Alice. He hugged her to his chest as she sobbed. I sighed and walked back over to the piano.

"When did you learn how to play?" Nikki asked as she slides next to me. She was still lightly crying. I whipped her tears away with my thumb.

"I always hated it when you cried. And a few years ago." I knew what she was thinking about I could see the sparkle in her eyes. "And yes I have had sex on the piano." I rolled my eyes and turned back to the piano. I started playing _Anyone else but you_ the song Edward and I had talked about on our first date. The day I almost lost the twins but didn't.

I felt a tug on my shirt and looked down at Charlie. "Hey buddy what's wrong?" He whipped my tears away and dug his head into my shoulder and started crying. He was in his PJ's so that must have meant he had a bad dream. "Want some of my nightmare cure potion?" He nodded into my shoulder. I got up and carried him into the kitchen. I sat him on the counter and turned on the CD with Edward playing my lullaby on there. I started making Charlie hot chocolate when Blake walked in with tears in her eyes. "You too?" She nodded holding her baby blanket for dear life while her thumb was in her mouth. I started another cup. "You know what how about we…party!?" I changed CD's to some party song and _The boys are back in town_ come blaring throw the speakers how was that a party song? Ah who cares? I took a hand out for each of the twins to take. They took it and then took each other's hand.

I danced with my babies in the middle of my kitchen laughing for the first real time in a while. The friends and family of mine staring at me like I was crazy but I was a mom and they didn't understand even though half of them had kids it was different for me…for Edward and I. When one twin had a nightmare the other had one not soon after. It had taken a while to find a way to calm them down but it always ended with us doing something odd. One time while on vacation in Forks it ended in a snowball fight. Or the one time we ended up making bubble beards because they had one while I was doing dishes. And my all time favorite and most embarrassing was when Edward and I were almost completely naked did Blake feel the need to make her presence known.

"Thank you Mama." Blake said rubbing her tired eyes. I held one of each of their tiny hands as I walked back to our room. I walked past the group. "Our we sleeping with you?"

"Yup the three of us." She smiled as her and Charlie jumped on the bed grabbing Charlie she pulled him closer as they fell asleep hugging. I slipped into a shirt of Edward's and sweat pants. I was losing my baby fat faster than I thought I would. Edward would not be happy when he found that I had lost this much weight but it wasn't my fault. I just kind of stopped eating. I hadn't had a reason to for two weeks. Except of course for the little things that Edward made me eat. But you know what Brandon would want me to be happy.

"No Daddy pink not purple." Blake said in her sleep. I laughed as I got in and they curled up next to me.

"Mommy I love you." Charlie said in his sleep. I kissed each of their foreheads before falling asleep.


	5. Letters

**Ok so this chapter goes out to Amber is a Jasper's girl and CheyCullen you guys rock and are the reason I'm updating. So review and updates will come quicker. Check out my challange and poll. Thanks LILWL**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to see the twins giggling next to me. I laughed and looked through one eye to see Jasper standing there. I nodded my head towards Charlie. He slowly walked over to Charlie.

"I know just to wake my little babies up." I turned to Blake and started tickling her stomach.

"Mama stop! That tickles!" Blake yelled laughing. I smiled and leaned down and kissed her now bare stomach.

"How about pancakes?!" I was trying to forget yesterday. They all nodded. I got up and kissed Jasper's cheek. "Wake the other's up?" He nodded. Before screaming for everyone to get up. I was flipping the pancakes when Brooke, Owen and the twins walked in.

"Mama can you do that trick?" Blake asked.

"Sure Owen want to hold the plate out for me?" He nodded and I turned around and threw the pancake over my shoulder and it landed in the plate.

"Wow Aunty Bee!" Brooke yelled with big eyes. I smiled and picked her up.

"What do you want in your pancake?"

"Booberries!" She yelled with her hand raised over her head. I smiled and ruffled her already messy hair. "Aunty Bee is my Daddy sick? Does he need soup wike Mommy does when I'm sick?"

"You know honey I think that you should make your Daddy a card draw him a picture so when he feels sick he can look at it and think of you." She nodded and watched me make pancakes.

"Aunty Bee one day can you teach me to make some panacakes?"

"Of course and maybe we'll make cookies with Blake too."

"Cookies?!" Blake yelled running over and hugging me leg.

"Yup when your daddy…oh cr-ude! Esme!" She ran in. "Can you finish these?" She nodded as I ran upstairs getting changed quickly.

I grabbed a pancake stuffing it into my mouth before raising a hand waving bye as I ran to the car.

"Wait!" I heard a little voice yelled. I looked back to see Owen and Brooke running towards me.

"Can we come?" Owen asked.

"Sure." I took their hands and ran towards the car. I buckled Brooke in and saw that Owen was already done.

I drove quickly into the hospital. I took Owen's hand carried Brooke into the hospital. Brooke giggled at the sight of Edward in a wheelchair.

"You…my…uncwe Eddie." She giggled. Edward laughed and shook his head.

"Only Brice." I nodded putting Brooke in his lap.

"Owen meet your uncle Edward or Eddie. Want to help me push?" He nodded and I stood behind him.

"So Uncwe Eddie can I draw on your thingy?" Brooke asked tapping his cast.

"Only of course." I pushed Edward out to the car.

We hung out all day not talking about last night but now Edward was resting and all of the kids were at Nancy's and in the library.

There was a knock on the door and I looked up to see Edward on his crutches, Brice and Emmett behind him.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I asked harsh as I pushed him down on the couch. "Why can't for once you listen to me?!"

"Because I was bored?" I shook my head and started looking around. I picked up a book and flipped threw it till I found the dried flower I was looking for. The dried yellow daisy.

"I remember giving you that." Carlisle said walking in with Jasper next to him. "It was your graduation and I grabbed on flower and handed it to you." I nodded and slide it back into my book. I grabbed another one and opened it.

_"'I would like to thank the wonderful people in my life. Without you I would be nothing. And thank you to my 'sister' Bella. You rock! And gave me the most beautiful godchildren. You showed me anything you dream for can come true and I can't wait for you to comment on this.'"_ I threw the book at him. "Open to a page." I said turning around picking up another book throwing it to Brice.

"You wrote comments on almost every page!" Jasper yelled.

"Yup. That book Brice has is the first book that Brice ever gave the twins." I grabbed a chair and pulled it over so I could pull the string that was hanging in the corner of the room. I pulled it down. I climbed the stairs and walked up them. "Emmett!" He appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Catch these!" I threw present after present down to him.

"Goodbye boys." I got up ignoring Edward yells. I walked into the living room and then out to the beach.

I slipped my shoes off and took my clothes off to show my bathing suit. I lay in the sand and looked at the sky that was now all different colors. Pink, orange, red, blue, purple. Twilight.

"Hey." Edward said as Emmett put a chair down and Edward sat down next to me.

"Hi." I said still looking at the sky. I saw the shadows as the rest of the group joined me.

"You've lost a lot of weight." Edward commented. I smiled knowing that I thought about that not a day ago.

"Yup." I said as I ran my toes throw the sand.

"Who's going first?" Nikki asked.

"I will." Jasper said. I sat up and turned to look at him but laid back down putting my head in my hands.

"_Well Bella's gone wako again. I don't know why she wants us to do this but I'll do it anyways. So my dreams are that Alice and I will make it forever and that we'll have kids. I hope that I can write a great book so I can provide for Alice."_ Jasper finished.

"I'll go next." Nikki said. Hers was about all of us staying friends but the last part surprised me. _"I hope that Brice will tell Bella about the cancer I don't know how long I can take her not knowing."_

Alice's was that we all stick together and that she and Jasper get married with her own fashion line.

Rosalie's was pretty much the same as Alice's.

Emmett said he wanted to go next. _"I hate watching Bella crying she that's why I'm writing this letter. She really doesn't want us to get separated but yet I feel we already are. But I'm not going to go without a fight. So Bella if this is a year from now or ten years I love you. And I can't wait to watch the twins grow up."_ I hugged Emmett.

"I'll go." Edward said. _"As I watched Bella come in with the twins my heart grew even bigger. I didn't think I could love her any more than I already did but yet I was wrong again. I wish at times that the twins were mine. That I could say that they had my blood in them. But Bella when you read this know that I never regret the twins and I hope that…we have our own one day."_ I knew he was worrying about what I was thinking but I just smiled.

"Can I go?" Brice asked I nodded not sure if I was up for what Brice was about to say.


	6. Paint fight with mild mustard fight too

**Ok hey everyone I'm back again. And this time I'm not letting anyone get to me. But I am making it that I will only ubdate any of my stories until I get 10 reviews if I get more than I may raise it if not than so be it. I'm writing because I want to. On a different note did ya'll see the new charater things! When I went to change my things today I was so excited I squealed 'cause I've wanted it for awhile like if you wanted a certain couple you just go in and get it! Whoot! Ok here it is and don't forget to rewiew and look at my homepage!**

Brice took a deep breath and I stared at him. I had no clue what he was about to say.

_"My family has always been my world. First my mother and father I couldn't survive without them. And then Bella I couldn't live without her. She was the jelly to my peanut butter. My cheese to her crackers. My Brad to her…no that's not a good one. Ok but then slowly the Cullens came into the picture. They became our second family. I knew from the moment Bella meet Edward that they were going to be together. As I did with Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. Even when we would fight it would take less than a day to make up. We loved each other. And they don't know it but I have cancer and I can't bring myself to tell Bella. It's just way too hard. How do you tell your baby sister your best friend that you have cancer and may die? We just lost our father but I can't think how she would take my death. Would she cry? Would she go cationic? Would she become depressed? Cut herself? Try to kill herself? And then I realize that she wouldn't do most of that stuff because of Edward. God, man, Edward is good for you Bella I know that. But once in a while I want you to need me. To want me. To hold me. Well got to go." _I jumped up and looked at him before hitting his chest.

"Are you stupid!? Really do you have mental problems now?! Did you think that?! God!" I started walking around the beach.

"Bella?" Edward asked I looked at him. "It's something I would worry about with Alice."

"But I'm not Alice! I'm Bella Swan! The wife of Edward! Daughter to Esme, Carlisle Cullen! The daughter of Charlie Swan! The sister of Brice Swan! I can do anything! I worry about others before myself! I'm the queen of worry! God Brice sometimes you're an ass 

hole! Did you really believe that I wouldn't cry?! That I wouldn't care since I have Edward?!UGH!" I screamed at the top of my lunges.

"Bella." Edward pulled me down and I started sobbing.

"How...could…he think…that." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I don't know honey I don't know." He said and I felt Edward look at Brice. "Maybe we should save your letter for later?"

"No." I said lifting my head up and getting up I walked towards the beach and with my back towards them I resisted the letter by memory.

_"My family thinks I'm crazy and I am. I mean how many 17 get raped and keep the off spring of the evil man that did it to you? Not many but I did. I did it because of my family. I grew up with my family fighting but still had the love of my brother, my mom, my dad, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, and most of all Edward. Without them I couldn't have survived being pregnant. I wouldn't have been able to calm myself down. Then when I moved I found Nikki and god most of the time when I first got there I spent it trying to hate her but slowly she turned to be a mix of all the people I needed. I know this letter will be the last for awhile in the lives of the Cullens, Hales, and Swans but even with my fears of separation I want them to be happy and if that's letting them go then I let them go. If it's hurting myself then so be it. As long as they don't hurt Edward, or the twins, or each other than ok. They don't know it but I can see the good in them. I can tell that Alice will be famous as will Jasper. Rose and Nikki stay at home moms while Emmett and Brice work to support their families. I see that. I see the good Edward can do. I can see it and I know it."_ I got up and helped Edward up. I put my arm around his waist and let him lean on me.

I watched as Edward struggled to get dressed. I laughed and walked over to him. I carefully lifted his shirt up.

"Lay down." He did and I pulled his pants off. "You know when your all better my 6 weeks will be up."

"Is that so? Huh." He pulled me down and kissed me. "I think that it would work this time." I looked at him then started kissing his chest.

"What would be?" I asked looked at him. "Being pregnant?"

"Yeah you said yourself that having a family there was what helped." I looked at him and smiled.

"Maybe Edward maybe." I ran my hand throw his hair.

"You never know love." He kissed my neck and then moved to my ear lope. I moaned with pleasure.

"Ok I need to go before…oh who cares." I started kissing his neck than his chin and moved to his shoulder, down until his hand. I kissed each finger than his stomach.

"Bella…" He groaned I smiled as I moved up his chest a little.

"What did you say baby?" I asked lifting my head up to look at him. "Did you say that you would love for me to kiss you more? Well ok." I kissed the tip of his nose before kissing his lips.

"Goodnight Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen." I said before he raised his arm so I could get under. I scooted towards him laying my head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen." He said kissing my hair before both of us fell asleep.

**The next morning!**

"Oh you're goin' get it mister!" I heard Blake yelled the next morning. I rubbed my eyes and laughed when I saw Edward still had me locked into his arms.

I slowly slipped out to see why my children were yelling. I gasped when I saw that Blake and Charlie had pain on them.

"What wer-." But I was cut off with white paint being thrown at me. "Oh is that how you want to play?" I grabbed yellow paint slashing it at the twins. They giggled running down the stairs getting paint everywhere.

When we entered the kitchen I saw Brice, Emmett and Jasper sitting at the table.

"What are you-?" I smiled and the three of us squirted paint at my family.

"Oh no you didn't!" Brice yelled going into the fridge grabbing mustard. I squealed and tried to run away but he squirted me.

"Oh no you didn't!" I stood on my tip toes and pored the pink paint in his hair. "Sorry bro pinks not your shade!" I yelled running into Alice.

"You didn't not just get my clothes dirty and think you couldn't include me did you?" She asked spraying me with green paint. "I come prepared."

"Aunty Al!" The twins giggled before spraying her with blue and yellow paint.

"Bella why is there paint everywhere?" Edward asked hobbling down the stairs.

"Sit down right now young man! I have paint and I'm not afraid to use it!" I yelled pointing the paint at him.

"Then it good…that I have this!" He sat down on the steps pulling out purple paint pouring it down my shirt.

I gasped in shock before pouring some in my hand and smothering it into his face.

"Mhm babies come here!" The twins ran in. "I think your daddy needs some help." They ran at him pouring paint on him.

"Man that was fun." An hour later. I had just gotten out of the shower and was pretty clean but we told everyone only 30 minute showers.

"Yeah most fun I've had in awhile." I said nodding. Jasper and I were down stairs the two quickest showers.

"Bella sometimes you just…aggravate me."

"How?" I asked surprised.

"You sit in your own world and hide how you're feeling let it out for once. Please Bella." He pleaded with me. I looked up at him with teary eyes.


	7. Into my head

"Let's go somewhere else." I said getting up. I put my hand out for him. He gently put his hand in mine. "We're going out!" I yelled into the house. I heard a far away, 'Ok!' from inside the house.

I unlocked the Jeep before slipping on my seatbelt on and watched as Jasper got in.

I drove until I hit the park, I opened my door walking towards the swings, I sat down and Jasper took the one next to me.

"So are you going to explain?" He asked after a few moments.

"I use to take the kids here while I was pregnant." I told him. I looked around the playground. "I haven't come here since."

"Oh." He left it at that. I started pumping and soon we were both just sitting there.

"It's hard." I said finally talking again. "To watch your husband get all the attention. But it's always been like this." I took a deep breath. "I love Edward don't get me wrong on that. I would choice death if it meant he was safe but I wish my family would come to me about things. Yes they come to me for nightmares but that's because they know Edward would most likely burn down the kitchen." I laughed a little at the thought.

"Are you scared?" Jasper asked.

"About Brice? Losing another child? All of you leaving? Shitless." I looked out at the little kids running down the slides. "My life has been spent to make sure others didn't get hurt. And that day when I saw Edward on that concret." I shook my head as the picture entered my mind. "It was the hardest thing to see the blood and just have to sit in the waiting room knowing nothing. But when Brice told me, well that was something different." I jumped down and put my hand out for Jasper. We got into my car and I was just going to drive.

"It was like I knew Edward was going to be ok. I know most think that but the minute Brice told me my life crashed even further. We were in the car. The car home from the hospital after seeing and talking to Edward. And the fact that he's had it since highschool! Since I was pregnant!" More tears were falling. "That it took him 3 years to tell me. And I'm his sister! I should know these things! And what if they can't cure him? What if he doesn't make it? I don't know if I can handle losing someone else." I pulled into the house. "Now I've shown you some of my emotions, let you see some of my mind. And for right now that's all I can do." I got out before walking into the library. I sat down on the couch pulling a book out and slowly reading it.

"Aunty?" Brooke yelled. "Where is you?!" I laughed before the door opened and Brooke walked in. "I founded you!" She yelled jumping into my lap.

"That you did little one." I ruffled her hair a little before I went back to reading. She leaned back as I read out loud, she slowly fell asleep. I put my book down and carried her to the room she was staying. I gently put her down before walking towards the kitchen, I sat down at the table ignoring everyone's stares.

"Are you going to say where you and Jazz went today?" Alice asked.

"Nope," I said. "But it was somewhere I haven't gone since Brandon." It was getting easier to say his name now. They all raised an eyebrow.

There was a knock on the door. I slowly got up and looked to see Cathy standing there.

"They caught him!" She said. "And you might really like this. But you need to get to the police station."

"Ok." I turned around. "I'm going!"

"Take me with you." Edward said limping in.

"NO! Back to bed mister," I walked over to him. Slightly blushing. "Anyways if you're a good boy maybe you'll get a repeat of last night." That got him moving. I laughed before walking out. I was suddenly scared. I really didn't get a good look at the guy. Besides his arm that was handing out of the window and the back of their head.

I drove until I made it. I quickly ran in and they took me to the back.

"They can't see you but if you want me to bring them closer to you or turn just tell me." I nodded as the men walked in my breath caught in my throat. "Are you ok?" I nodded.

"Turn around." I told the police officer. He repeated that to them. They turned all at the same time. "Have them show me the back of their left arms."

"Number 3 or Jacob Black." I said as soon as I saw the tattoo of the devil on his left arm.

"You know him?" A female officer asked walking in. I nodded.

"He…he raped me when I was 17." I said looking down. "I had twins." I told them before thinking. "I have a restraining order. If that says anything." They nodded telling me I could go and they would fill me in on the trial.

As I drove home I thought about all the things Jacob had done in the past but trying to kill Edward that was horrible. He had messed with my family. My love, my soulmate and that just wasn't right.

"Who was it?" Brice asked as I walked in.

"Black," I sneered before I started cooking dinner. They all looked at me like I was crazy. I shook my head before putting dinner on the table.

"You're saying that Jacob Black tried to… kill me?" Edward whispered harsh as we all sat down.

"That's what happened." I said before laughing at Brooke that in the matter of seconds had spaghetti sause all over her face."

"Wat?" Brooke asked when all the adults laughed at her.

"Honey the food is 'pose to go in your mouth not on your face." Nikki said as she cleaned the little girl's face.

"Same thing." We laughed and maybe just maybe our lives would be ok. But something none of knew was that life just isn't perfect.


	8. name

**_Hi everyone this isn't an update and for some of my stories I'm sorry. But again I really want to change my username. I really really want to. So if you could review some names I would be uber happy. _**

**_Also if you have any ideas from some of my stories let me know!_**


	9. Please read

Ok so it's been forever since I updated and I want to but I have no idea what to do anymore. So please review and help me write more to this story 'cause I would love to finish it and make you all happy.

Greeneyes


End file.
